Angel's soul
by Dolpher
Summary: LOL. Looks like you can't get the point. Special summary for you: Rei is dead, Shinji's son visits her grave, Asuka's ghost is jealous.


_No gesheft, no profit. _

_Sorry for possible mistakes. Will be edited later.  
_

1.

"Enough this boring math!" with these words Shinji entered the classroom and looked around. Good. Rei is here.  
Ignoring both his classmates, who were staring at him (all but Ayanami), and his teacher who hesitated between 'student Ikari, why are you so late' and 'WHAT? How dare you!' Shinji took a pistol out of his book-bag.

2.  
"Let's get a history lesson." Shinji smirked knowing that he was a center of his classmates - even Rei - and teacher's attention now.  
"TT. Guns TT-system were used during the World War Second. In 1990s, that means 50 years later, they began popular again. Why? It turned out that a TT pistol is unstoppable. There was not - and there still is not - a bullet-proof jacket which would be able to stop a bullet shot with TT. So, bad news for you guys. The gun in my hand is TT-system. And remember that you do not have bullet-proof jackets. See? You are in troubles."

"Ikari!" Kentsuki glared at the boy, "What are you doing?"  
Shinji looked at his friend and the teacher believed that was the right moment for an attack. But Shinji - as if he had eyes on his back - turned around in the very last moment and shot.

3.

It was not a dead shot. Bullet in stomach won't kill immediatly. But it gives results - instead of getting Shinji and disarming him the teacher fell on the floor bleeding like the proverbial pig.

"What am I doing?" Shinji smirked one more time. "Don't you get it? I am not kidding. Well, boys and girls, move your butts and go. Get out of the classroom! And take this parody on sensei with you. NOW!"

All 9 students stood and three boys came to the teacher. They had no idea how they would be able to carry him out of the classroom. The man was really fat and heavy. Two of the boys were Shinji's friends but that was obvious for them that their friendship meant nothing for the boy with the gun right now.

Having this choice between "leave and live" and "stay and die" 4 girls joined the boys. The girls believed that Shinji - and his gun - will stay in the room, so the sooner a student leave it the longer he or she will live.  
And it looks like the girl were right. When the seven students took their teacher and left Shinji didn't follow them. He looked at two girls who still were inside.

4.

'God, thank You, Rei-chan is here' with that thought Shinji glared at Asuka:  
"What are you waiting for, Reds? Get out!"

"No way, baka! I am not scared of you!"

"You should be." Shinji smiled to Ayanami, "as for you, I am glad you are here..."

"WHAT?" the hitler-girl interrupted him. "You mean, you did it just because you want to stay alone with Wonder Girl in the classroom? BAKA!"

'Does that idiot have any brain in her skull? To call a man with gun 'baka' does not serve for her life.' Shinji sighed:  
"Yes I did this because I need to talk with Ayanami-san in private. Happy now, Asuka? Get lost."

"No, I will not let you..."

"I am not going to hurt Ayanami, okay? Leave us alone. I won't kill her."

"I don't care about the doll! I will not let you die. Idiot! What do you think our classmates do right now? They are calling police. What will you do when S.W.A.T. come for you?"  
"No one will come, stupid girl. GET OUT!"

And now Asuka saw her own destiny in Ikari's eyes. She saw it clear and crystal if she says something right now (no matter what: "hello", "I love you", "baka") Shinji will send dozens bullets in her head. Asuka looked at Rei hoping the Wonder Girl would do something.  
And the albino did. She came to Shinji.  
Rei Ayanami stopped near the boy and asked:  
"Who are you?"

Asuka didn't believe in what she just heard. What a stupid question! But to her surprise Shinji smiled and said:  
"I knew that of all people you were the only one who could guess."

What a... Is he not Shinji?  
Asuka looked at him with the best of her attention. It looked like Shinji. No doubts it was Shinji Ikari, the Third Child.

Shinji (Shinji?) sighed:

"Well, Ayanami-san, would you like me to explain everything in private?"

"I want Pilot Soryu to listen your explanation with me if that is acceptable for you."

"Fine. Hey, Redhead, you may stay."

"I don't need your permission, you idiot."

'That's it' the boy thought. 'I am so sick of this witch.'  
He shot right in the red-haired girl's forehead. The dead body fell on the floor and the boy said to Rei:  
"Looks like that was UNacceptable for me."  
"I see."

5.  
"Man, I am really scared." They boy shook his head. "Fine, let's start. Rei... um... suppose commander Gendo Ikari was shot by major Misato and suppose that happened in his office... um... and suppose a year later you enters the office - and it is the same date, the 25th of November- and sees the commander. He is alive but when you say something like you are so happy to see him alive, he doesn't understand you. He says that of course he is alive and how could he not. Can you suppose that situation, Ayanami-san?"  
"Affirmative."

"Good news." The boy smiled but the smile vanished really fast:  
"So, how do you explain it? Why is Gendo alive and doesn't know that he was killed? And before you answer: no, he is not a clone who doesn't have memory of its original. See? NOT a clone."

"I do not have any explanation then."  
"Oh come on, I know you do, Rei-san."  
The girl nodded:  
"Negative. What I would think can not be considered as a solution for your riddle."  
"Just tell me!"

"Any supernatural thing. A shipskinner, a doubler, a ghost,.."  
"Stop. So, it is a ghost. Ghost who doesn't know that he is dead."

The boy kept silence for a minute or two and said:  
"If you explained him that would he believe you?"  
"I don't know. On the one hand, according to mythology a ghost who thinks it is alive will never believe in opposite information. On the other hand, the commander knows that I always tell him truth so he would has no choice but to believe me. He would think that he is alive and as a living person he would knew I told the truth."

"You mean that depends on what would be dominated personality in him: a ghost or the commander?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"And what does dominate in you right now?"

6.

The blue-haired girl glared at the boy and saw sadness on his face:  
"I am sorry but I do not understand your question."  
"Remember, I said Asuka that no one would come? I said it because... Rei-san, I AM so sorry... I mean... Well, I am Shinji Ikari's son. I am 15, so today is not the 26th of November, 2015. Today is the 26th of November, 2038. There was an accident in this school 23 years ago. An explosion and fire then. Forty five pupils as well as sixteen teachers, two janitors and five white rats from biology room died."

Their eyes met themselves and all Rei could see was truth and sorrow. The boy kept talking:

"Well, as for the war. When you died commander Ikari activated your clone. The third clone'd been killed by the sixteenth angel and the commander activated yet another clone. The clone and my father stopped the last angel then SEELE sent army to destroy NERV. My grandpa was trying to use your clone for the Third Impact (oh, by the way, that was your last clone - Dr. Akagi killed them all). But... [**a/n: I don't believe you didn't see EoE. And since you saw it there is no need in retelling, I hope. Just imagine it happened without Asuka**.]... so, thanks to my father and to your clone, Lilith gave people their second chance. But people, who died before the Impact has begun, didn't get their lives back. Most of them were reborn and some of them decided to be in the LCL ocean. And some of them... they are like..."  
"Like me" Ayanami finished his sentence.

"Y... Yes. Ghosts in trap. They are doomed to spend their last day and die again and again and again."  
The boy became a bit more nervous but managed to say his next monologue with no sign of any hesitation:

"We still have time so I'm gonna prove you that my words are true. First. This room doesn't look so good in real life. Walls are as black as an overdone chicken in a microwave oven. Half of the ceiling is right here on the floor, no glass in windows, lamps are broken... yes, it seems vice versa for all of you, ghosts, and guys like me who come in this damned building today. But this illusion doesn't work with objects. When I shot that poor teacher my bullet came through his fleshless body and hit into the wall. The teacher believed that he was alive, that's why he was bleeding but he is not there right now and the illusion doesn't need his imaginary blood anymore. Look over here, Rei-san. The teacher was shot in this very place. And there is no blood. There was a lot of the blood just five minutes ago and now?"

Alas, Rei didn't look over there. Shinji-kun's son scratched his head:  
"OK, how about my second proof? I shot Asuka in her head but she is not dead... er... she IS but... well, my bullet didn't kill her. Right now Asuka-chan believed that she was shot that's why she looks like a... um... a shot girl. But if she realise that she is not she'll be able to open her eyes, put her brain back in her skull..."

7.  
"Why," Ayanami interrupted him before he began to speak about the third evidence (if it ever existed). "Did you say 'we still have time'? What will happen when the time is over?"  
His jaw dropped. He expected her to be sceptical and ask him provocative questions.  
Like: how could I die in so typical accident? A fire in school? I have AT-field!  
And he would say that AT-field doesn't work when you don't need it. If the explosion was very unexpected and the ceiling fell on her really really fast she just didn't have time to realize she needed to activate her field and there was no time to activate the field, naturally.  
Or she could ask about how she can be here. A ghost is a soul and as soon as her clones Rei-3, Rei-4 then, began to work her soul should be joined them.  
He had at least four explanations - all are metaphysical - for that.

But!  
_'Hello, chan. You are dead, did you know?'_  
_'Why do we not have time?'_  
What a nerdy girl!

He sighed:  
"OK. This is not just a ghost trap when every 11/26 your soul comes here from Heaven (or Hell?) and you die one more time. You see... When a city has a ghost-building the building always attracts idiots. Mostly teenagers who bet that they can spend night in the building because they are not chickens. For the last 23 years... um... fifty-four... no, fifty-six... Yes. Fifty-six men visited this school. 49 died. Right here in this building. See, Rei-san? It is not just a trap for souls. There is something here. Something blood-greedy. Yeah, officially all these people died because of heart attack. What a coincidence! Anyway, I am not gonna be 'number fifty'. No way."

"If you are in such danger..." Rei stumbled for a moment "You are teenager under bet. An idiot, aren't you?"  
"What!? No! Of course I am not! I came here not as a bet. I came here because of my father."  
Rei blushed for almost unexisted moment and whispered:  
"Shinji-kun?"  
"Yes. 56 men were here and one of them is my dad. When rumours about this place reached him he run here. He came here regulary. 8 years. Eight years, Rei-san he kept coming here... But he failed. He saw this, I mean the illusion, the ghost, never. Eight years, every 11/26 he came here and saw nothing. May be because 23 years ago he didn't die in the accident and somehow he is treated as a traitor by those who died and they don't want him to meet them. That is what he thinks about it and that would kill him but he is already dead. Not biologically, I mean, but inside. Inside that is how he dead."

"Just like commander Ikari was."

The boy blinked.  
"Well, you are right, Rei-san. Just grandpa. And the reason is the same."  
"Shinji-kun lost his wife here?"

The boy looked at her eyes:  
"He lost you, Rei-san. He came here to see you. To say something he wasn't able to say when you and he were together. To say that he... er... no, I have no right to say it instead of him. Okay, dad is dead inside and that's why I am here. I am gonna save you from this ghost trap, Rei-san. None of souls here deserved to come in the school and die every November. And you didn't especially. I am gonna save you from that trap and all I ask you as 'thank you'... Could you please speak with my dad before you'll really r.i.p. ?"

8.

"HER!"  
Rei didn't have a chance to answer.  
Asuka was on her feet and she was furious:

"How dare you! Shinji was coming here for her? You came here to save her? How you dare! What about me? Don't I deserve to be saved? Why she? WHY? What is there in her that none of you cared about me? Eight years for her? To save her! The DOLL?!"

"Asuka, could you please shut up? Just think about it. If I don't get you out of here you'll be back in a year. You won't remember anything of today and that means you'll be happy. You'll be waiting the end of the lesson and the start of another synch test. You'll be sure that you are pilot. BUT if I save you today, you'll have to see real life. That is: the life where you are a dead teenage girl, the life where no one cares of you, the life where you will NOT be able to be a pilot. The life where you are nobody. And nothing. Do you really want it, Reds?"

"Don't call me that! And... She! What about this doll?"

"Okay, let's talk about Ayanami. The Third Impact is over so her mission is over as well. Someone can say that she has no point in her life anymore. But I would say she has a chance to find her point of life. To find it with her own will."

"But I do not have life." Rei said non-emotionally.

"Yeah, what I mean... when you leave this place and see that you're not EVA's pilot that fact won't hurt you really bad. But when Asuka leaves this school and sees that she is not a pilot that fact will hurt her as... like... as if... okay, more than anything else. And you, Rei-san will be welcomed in real world. My dad is waiting for you though he almost lost his hope. But no one is waiting for Asuka. I am really really sorry, Asuka but I came here to get Rei-san out of here. Rei-san, Asuka, not you. And I won't change it."  
"So Wonder Girl has someone who cares of her and I don't. How is that fair?" Asuka yelled.  
"I, me, my," Shinji's son mimicked. "Don't you get it, Soryu? The world doesn't revolves around you."

9.

"Save her." Rei said suddenly. "Pilot Asuka should..."  
"SHUT UP, DOLL! I don't need your mercy!" Asuka laughed hysterically.  
Being unable to see the girl insuch dispair, the boy came to her. Heck, this is her own fault! When he entered the classroom and ordered everyone to leave she had to leave. She didn't and the truth hit her like a train.  
"Look, Asuka-san, I am so sorry..."  
"You are not!"  
"I am!" he yelled back. "How about a deal, Asuka-san?"  
"Deal?" she glared with huge hate in her eyes. "You dare..."  
"No, no, I am not going to ask you about a favour. What I mean, I will care of you. Next year, this day, I will come here to save you. I'll come here to help you, I'll come here just for you."  
But that didn't work.  
Asuka laughed not hysterically but maniacally this time. She just stood and kept laughing.  
The boy looked at Rei:  
"Looks like Asuka is beyond my help now. But don't worry, Rei-san. I will come here next year to save her. Let's move."

10.  
"What is your plan?"  
"Well I don't want to risk as those guys who died here. So we won't come to an exit door because it is a long way and its length is a source of dozens ambushes and traps. So we have to jump out of the window. I now, sounds stupid. But you are ghost, you can't be hurt."  
"What about you?"  
"Rei-san. I am not a green rookie here. I came because I have my plan. I stole ...er... I'll get it back later... a truck from a building construction area. The truck is full of sand and this truck is right there, outside of that window. So I will not jump to my death, okay. So, please, trust me."  
"I do trust you."

And they did it. A minute later they were sitting in the truck's cockpit riding as fast and as far away from the school as it's possible.

11.

"Who is she?"  
To tell the truth, the boy expected Rei to say 'thank you' and being surprised he stopped the truck for a second. He looked at Ayanami. She was here, so she obviously won't get back in the trap. There are ghosts which can't leave a place where they died. Right now the truck was 14 miles away from the place. So, Rei is saved. The possibility that she'll be in 2-A class next year is 0.0002%. And where is 'thanks for saving me'? What a nerdy girl!  
"She?"  
"Your mother."

Hm. So, Rei cares of Shinji. She wants to know whether he is happy in his marriage or not.  
"I see. Well, I'll tell you that, Rei-san. One day my mother saw that she was nothing but a replacement. She replaced you and dad never really loved her. So my parents are divorced now. Mom is really happy with her new husband, heck, I have three half sisters. And dad, um, is not happy."

Rei nodded.  
"Where can I find him?"  
The boy told her his dad's address and said:  
"What? We are driving there."  
"He will not be glad to meet me as a ghost. So I need to activate my clone..."  
"I told you! All of your clones are dead! Akagi killed them!"  
"That is not correct. Commander Ikari had three tanks with my clones. You told that you father had seen the termination of clones in the Lilith's room. The room had just one tank."  
"WHAT! You mean there are... there are... your clones... and activate one for father... you mean..."  
"I do mean that. And I'll do my best. When my soul will join the clone I... I'll be the best stepmother for you."

The boy's jaw dropped. Then he smiled:  
"That is acceptable, Rei-san."


End file.
